This invention relates to an aromatic fragrance dispenser. Particularly, the invention is for an instrument or device which is able to receive a material capable of giving off a fragrance, conveying heated air through a heat exchanger, heating the material and dispensing the aromatic fragrance in the heated air into the surrounding atmosphere.
A significant variety of instruments or devices are shown in the patent literature for dispensing fragrance produced by a desired material. Essentially, many of these devices comprise a mechanism for heating the material, and some form of passageway for discharging heated air including the desired aromatic fragrance into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,318 (Gross) teaches a water pipe for smoking organic materials, the water pipe including an electric heating element, a chamber for collecting the smoke of the burning product, and a further chamber for cooling the smoke when drawn therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,459 (Leonard) discloses a heated, volatile dispenser which has a closed heating chamber with a ceiling and exit vents. Hot combustion products from a fuel burner pass through a holder, and directly heat a volatile carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,942 (Christensen) teaches an aromatic fragrance generator which includes a bulb in a support base, and a fragrance base located in a heating pan. The heated fragrance supplies a pleasant aroma to the atmosphere, and is used primarily to eliminate bathroom and kitchen odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,748 (Wheeler) teaches a hot gas extraction device, including a container for holding material. A non-flame type heating unit is disposed in a chamber of the device for heating gas. Gas passes through holes, and is discharged from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,106 (Eagle) discloses a heated scent dispenser comprising a reservoir heated by igniting paraffin or some other fuel. A chamber contains a fluid reservoir which can be filled with a scent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,801 (Mattucci) teaches a scent and dispenser including a housing for a burner which heats the scent source in a reservoir which causes the scent source to volatalize. The housing is provided with at least one opening to allow for admission of air into a chamber defined by the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,895 (Spector) discloses a candle-powered aroma generator, in a lantern format, which uses a scentless candle to create various aromas. A candle is placed below an aroma cartridge, and the simple act of heating provides the aroma.